


Bump in the Night

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: The Man that Crossed the Stars and Found Love [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Ed Nygma, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, a little ficlet/preview for the nygmobblepot bird alien au thingy, bird alien and pet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: "What the hell was that" prompt sent in by Dearie.Featuring Pet!Ed and Bird Alien!Oswald from the Askoswaldandedward blog on tumblr.





	Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



 

 

It had been three weeks since Ed had first asked Oswald to hold him while they slept. Since that night it had become routine, they would just cuddle until they fell asleep. Typically slumber was more peaceful, more pleasant when they cuddled or spooned. Now was one of those times, pleasantly, they had been sleeping, comfortably cuddled together in soft blankets and a warm bed. That was, until the Crash. Ed sat bolt upright. His prince groggily joined him, yawning and rubbing his eyes. It was the middle of the night, what could possibly be crashing around, especially in the eldest prince’s chambers? Weren’t the royal family not to be disturbed during the night unless a case of emergency?

“What the hell was that?” Ed whispered, staring into the darkness, his pupils dilated from both dark and fear. He squinted, he could scarcely see during the day without his glasses, the nighttime only made it fifty times worse. A light rounded the corner. Along with a voice.

“Sorry about that vase, but it’s been like two months since you visited the star garden, Ozzie, what-” It was a woman, she was holding a lantern. Ed reached over and put his glasses on. “-oh...since when did you have a bed-mate? Why didn’t you tell me!” She had red hair and greenish plumage. She also acted as if she were younger than her appearance let on.

“Apologies, Ivy, but I’ve been busy.” he glanced at his ‘bed-mate’ “Ivy this is Edward Nygma, Ed this is Ivy Pepper, the royal gardener.” Oswald did his introducing with vague hand motions while not moving from his comfortable place in the bed.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Ed smiled, making no move to get up to shake hands. He was not good at this sort of thing.

“Why don't you have any feathers or scales?” instead of replying, Ivy asked a question. Then she didn’t let him answer. “-Ooh! Are you that exotic pet Ms. Mooney got him?!” Ivy seemed to be a very excitable woman.

“Yes, I’m the human, though I’d prefer if you didn’t call me a pet...it’s kind of belittling,” he said, a little bit of his nerves showing through.

“Sure thing! This is so cool! Ozzie, why didn’t you tell me about your human bed-mate? Unless you’re more than that…?” She gave the two a suggestive look. Ed blushed to his ears. Oswald’s freckles were much more red than usual.

“Ivy, personal boundaries.” the prince sighed.

“Right, sorry ‘bout that.” she pondered for a second, “Do you like plants?” she asked her full and undivided attention on Ed.

“They are nice, yes.”

“You should see the star garden! C’mon!” She spun around, waving for them to follow.

“Ivy, it’s the middle of the night, we’re tired, how about tomorrow?” Oswald yawned.

“Alright, fine. Oh! And by the way, Ed, if you hurt him, I’ll use your corpse as fertilizer!” her voice was much too cheery for that sort of threat if you asked Ed. He nodded, swallowing nervously. Ivy skipped out of the room, and with her, she took the light. Oswald pressed a sleepy kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t worry about Ivy, the threats are all for show. I guarantee you in a week she’ll like you more than me. That’s just the way she is.” He shuffled within his spot, wrapping an arm back around Ed. “Now, let’s go back to sleep, darling.” And they did. Soundly and sweetly, with no nightmares or further disruptions. Just peaceful, slumber, as they held one another.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! (Please comment,) I can't tell you when exactly the full fic will start coming out but it will be soon.
> 
> If you're wondering about the trans male character tag and other related tags... well in this entire au Ed is a trans man.


End file.
